


Storm of the Century

by darlingharlotv2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingharlotv2/pseuds/darlingharlotv2
Summary: The storm changed everything for two young people. The storm brought them together but will it keep them apart. | An original short story I wrote for NYC Midnight Flash Fiction Challenge 2020.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Storm of the Century

“The National Weather Service has issued a tornado warning for your area. Please seek immediate shelter.” Jasmine’s phone would not stop warning her. The weather channel was saying that this tornado was likely to be bigger than the area had seen in a long time. Jasmine hated storms and this was her first all on her own. She tried to remember everything her mom had always told her to bring with her when she sought shelter. Wallet. Keys. A change of clothes. Charger. She kept feeling she was missing something as she tossed her muted phone onto her bed to shove the stuff in a bag. She glanced around her room once more and quickly shouldered the bag and headed out of her apartment to join the other residents heading to the storm cellar. 

Jasmine lived in an old apartment building on the outskirts of town. The area was where the city was originally supposed to expand but the city went in every other direction. But the square footage was big and the price was cheap but it meant the storm cellar was dank and dark. A faint mildew scent mixed with the smells of many different people crammed in a small area was powerful once Jasmine reached the entrance. She almost gagged on it. Children were crying and many different people were quietly praying in many different languages. The sensory overload nearly knocked Jasmine off her feet. 

Jasmine found a quiet corner and sank to the floor, pulling her bag into her lap and hugging it close to herself. The overwhelming urge to call her mom hit her as she listened to parents trying to calm their children. She dug in her bag and realized she left her phone on her bed. Her arm dropped and she leaned her head forward onto her knees. She could hear the faint whistling of the wind and her gut told her that if she could hear it down here that it must be intense out there. She felt a presence coming into her area and felt someone sit softly down by her.

“Storm of the century is what they are calling it,” a soft voice said. Jasmine couldn’t tell if she was talking to her or just in general. The person shifted slightly and then added, “I think we are the only two solo people down here.” Jasmine looked up and saw a smiling face. Fear hid in their blue eyes but they were clearly trying to be brave. Distracting themselves with conversation.

“I think we’re the only people not praying,” Jasmine added. The girl laughed. “Or at least not out loud.”

“I’m Judith.” 

“Jasmine.”

The girl smiled and shifted closer to make room for a family. The air was getting stale and the faint whistling of the wind was growing louder but there was still electricity. She glanced around and then looked back at Jasmine. “Are you new to the building?” Jasmine could tell Judith just wanted something to distract her and her heart swelled because she felt the exact same. She nodded.

“First storm alone too. I hate storms.” Judith looked relieved at this.

“Me too. But we’re not alone anymore,” Judith said with a smile. Jasmine returned Judith’s easy smile. Even for just meeting, it felt nice to have someone trying to make the situation bearable. Judith even smelled nice, making it easier to breathe. “Do you like to go on hikes?”

Jasmine nodded, happy to move into something that wasn’t the storm. It felt easy to talk to Judith and it felt like Judith knew that it would be better to pretend like they weren’t talking because of the storm raging outside. It was like Judith was the eye – calm amidst the storm. A safe place. The two girls discussed their hobbies and jobs, trying to ignore how the whistling was now a roar. Trying to ignore how the air kept feeling more and more stale. Trying to ignore how their quiet discussion was the only noise over the roaring of the wind. Trying to ignore how they had sought each other’s comfort so much that they were now side by side, holding hands. 

“We should go on some hikes and take photos when this is all over,” Judith said, finally. Jasmine nodded eagerly, again going to reach for her phone to get her number.

“Oh, I left my phone upstairs. But here! I have this business card.” Jasmine dug it out of her wallet and handed it to Judith. Judith held it like it was precious, just like she was holding Jasmine’s hand. She was going to say something when the lights finally cut. The silent children started crying again, the prayers went from small mutters to more frenzied, and Judith squeezed Jasmine’s hand. The wind sounded like a freight train. Jasmine felt in her gut that this was it. She couldn’t see Judith but she knew she was just as scared. “Hey, we’re not alone anymore.” Without being able to see it, Jasmine knew that Judith had turned to look at her and give her that easy smile Jasmine liked.

When the rescue crew finally was able to dig through the rubble to reach the storm cellar they found a sight they weren’t expecting. Too many people had been huddled in a small space and then trapped under their own building as well as the building from next door. The newspapers called it a tragedy. The old buildings mixed with the too small cellar and the massive storm meant there were no survivors. Everyone knew these people had likely suffered. 

Jasmine and Judith were found last, huddled in a corner, holding each other. Jasmine’s business card was still clutched in Judith’s hand. 


End file.
